Evidence continues to accumulate on the multifactor etiology of bronchial asthma, as well as on the numerous precipitants of asthmatic attacks within the same individual. Several recent studies have consistently demonstrated that emotional or situational precipitants are the predominant triggers of asthmatic attacks in a large group of asthmatics. The sophistication of treatment for this component of asthma does not, however, match the refinement offered by the research findings on etiology. The present study is designed to assess the effectiveness of conditioned bronchial dilation as a treatment for asthmatic attacks. The conditioning procedure will involve the instigation of bronchial constriction (through suggestion), followed by reward for increased bronchial dilation. The training will be undertaken with two subgroups of asthmatic children: (1) children who respond with an asthmatic attack to the suggestion that they are inhaling an allergen (actually water vapor), and (2) children who do not respond to such suggestions. The present procedure is designed to be administered by a nurse under the direction of medical specialists.